1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toe binding for skis and in particular to a cross country ski binding.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The device of the present invention is specifically designed to retain the toe portion of a cross country ski boot or shoe, (hereinafter referred to simply as a boot) which is provided with a toe piece for engaging the binding. Devices of this type are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,086, issued to J. B. Woodward on July 4, 1961; 2,994,543, issued to H. Hvam on Aug. 1, 1961; 3,603,606, issued to N. Eie on Sept. 7, 1971; 4,004,823, issued to E. D. Pyzel et al on Jan. 25, 1977; 4,082,312, issued to L. B. Johnson on Apr. 4, 1978; 4,129,319, issued to H. Strohmeier on Dec. 12, 1978; 4,146,247, issued to C. Johansson et al on Mar. 27, 1979; 4,184,696, issued to R. J. Settembre on Jan. 22, 1980, and 4,219,216, issued to R. J. Settembre on Aug. 26, 1980.
Most of the devices disclosed by the above-mentioned patents are somewhat complicated, including a large number of parts. Thus, the bindings are believed to be unnecessarily susceptible to problems due to wear, misalignment or damage to one or more elements of the bindings. Others of the bindings include exposed helical springs, which can readily be clogged by snow and ice, making operation of the binding difficult. In any event, as in many fields of invention, it is the opinion of the present inventors that there is definite room for improvement in the ski binding art.
The object of the present invention is to alleviate the difficulties and problems envisaged with prior art bindings by providing a relatively simple, easily operated toe binding for skis.